


Art Masterpost : Lost

by 3226629



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: H50 Big Bang 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Summary: Fanart for H50 Big Bang 2018Inspired by Lost by IzzyWritesStuff





	Art Masterpost : Lost

Fanart for H50 Big Bang 2018

Inspired by [Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/H50_Big_Bang_2018/works/14326218) by [IzzyWritesStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyWritesStuff/pseuds/IzzyWritesStuff)

 

I had a great time with this fic and those drawing,

it was unusual for me to read a Mpreg novel let along drawing it,

but I really do enjoy Izzy's work, the McDanno interaction, some pregnancy talk,

it just all go together smoothly.

 

All I can think of is... I hope I didn't ruin this fic with my bright-colours comic-like picture.

I was pending the decision for awhile, not sure what style I was gonna try this time.

But seems Mpreg is new theme for me, may as well go bold for art.

So here we are, hope you like it.

XD


End file.
